


Pudding

by borevidal



Category: Hello Dolly! (1969), Hello Dolly! - Herman
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oneshot, dialogue mostly, how did this not exist yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borevidal/pseuds/borevidal





	Pudding

“Pudding!” Barnaby shouts.  
Cornelius stops.  
“Don’t stop,” Barnaby grumbles.  
“But,” says Cornelius, “you said ‘pudding.’”  
“Yes,” Barnaby says.  
“Did you not mean ‘pudding’?” Cornelius asks.  
“I meant ‘pudding!’” Barnaby clarifies.  
“Right,” Cornelius says. His brow furrows.  
Barnaby grunts in frustration.  
“We haven’t clearly defined the meaning of this word, Barnaby,” Cornelius says. “Maybe I’d better stop so we can agree on a more practical definition.”  
Barnaby groans aloud. “Please, Cornelius,” he says. “Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop.”  
“Then why did you say ‘pudding’?” Cornelius asks.  
“Cornelius,” Barnaby says, “I wanted to be certain you knew we were having an adventure.”  
Cornelius smiles. “Don’t worry, Barnaby,” he says. “I know.”


End file.
